TMNT 2007 alternative ending
by Athese
Summary: Based on the TMNT movie. When Leo and Raph were fighting instead of Leo getting captured, DOnnie and Mikey jump in to prevent them from fighting and get captured. Plot is changed a tiny bit. I do not own TMNT. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**So I lately saw the TMNT movie again and i really think the movies focusses too much on Leo and Raph so I thought I'd rewrite the movie ^^ Tell me what you guys think about it. **

**The plot is btw a bit different but that will be explained. **

_Long ago there was a vicious men called __Max Winters__. And 3000 ago, when the 9 planets were on the same line, he summoned a large and powerful beast to destroy the world. With this he sacrificed his mortally and became immortal. Doomed to live forever. The beast caused destruction to the world and was defeated with difficulty. It was a disaster. Woman, children were killed viciously and men died protecting their world. _

_If there'd been any further delay on defeating the monster he'd never be able to go back to his original world. If there'd been any further delay the 9 planets weren't on the same line anymore. Causing the portal to close and not to be opened in the next 3000 years. _

_And so it did, 3000 years passed. Max Winters spend years watching people grow up, die. He spend years leaving cities and traveling to others. __To hide his immortality. __He was ashamed of himself. Ashamed of his failure and decided to try it once again. Now the 9 planets would be in line again in 3 days. __And gathered the forces he needed. Karai insisted on helping him. Wanting to revenge the defeat on her master. Leader of the Foot Clan. _

_Planning on releasing the monster once again to destroy the earth, take over control. At least that was what Winters told Karai. The last 3000 years made him realize what kind of fool he really was. Ready to make the ultimate sacrifice to end the possibility of ever opening the portal again, in exchange for his immortality. But with what prize. Which living creature would be sacrificed. The painful process of opening the portal. The key to releasing him. The great monster to destroy earth. _

"And more importantly, I'm better than you" Leo snapped. Rain was streaming down. Leo and Raph were encircled in a fight. Raph with half of his night watchers costume. Helmet punched off his face by Leo. Revealing himself as Raphael, Leo's brother. Giving away his secret that he'd been fighting crime all this time. Raph laughed cruel.

"Oh, you know something, big brother?" He started and grabbed his Sais. "I'd have to disagree with you on that one" He twirled his sais, ready for battle. Battling his own brother. Leo shook his head.

"Don't do this Raph" He stated.

"I'm done taking orders" Raph snapped back. Leo slowly reached for his katana's and drew them. Ready to defend himself against his own brother! They charged in on one another but before they could hit each other they were knocked backwards. Both Leo and Raph grunted and looked up. Only to see an irritated Donnie in front of them, Bo staff ready.

"What were you guys thinking?!" He snapped. Raph growled dangerously and kicked Donnie away and charged in on Leo again. Blinded with rage. Leo did the same but they were stopped again. One nun chuck wrapped around Raph's sai and one around Leo's katana.

"Donnie's right. Dudes what are you thinking!?" Mikey stood there. Not angry like Donnie but more concerned about his fighting brothers. Raph growled again and grabbed Mikey's nun chuck and threw them from the building, Leo simply cut through the chains. Mikey blinked a few times. Did his brother really just did that? Mikey threw his broken nun chuck on the ground.

"Not cool dude" He exclaimed but neither of his older brothers paid attention. Rah growled again and got ready to punch Leo in the face but Donnie jumped in front of it. Raph's knuckle connection with Donnie's face and he stumbled backwards. Mikey rushed over to him and checked his face but he seemed fine apart from the throbbing pain in his nose.

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed. Raph stared in horror. His blinding rage. He harmed his younger brother. He wanted to speak but turned around, running away. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Hearing the shouts of Leo following him. Leaving Donnie and Mikey alone.

"Dude are you okay?" Mikey asked concerned and checked Donnie's face.

"I'm okay. It's just throbbing lightly, that's all. I'll be okay" He assured his younger brother. A dart came flying and stung into Donnie's arm. The green liquid inserted into him and he began to stumble on his feet.

"I wouldn't be so sure" A female voice said and the two youngest brother suddenly found themselves surrounded. Mikey protectively stepped in front of his elder brother which made Karai laugh. Donnie was hit in the back and fell to the ground. Desperately trying to get up but the liquid already paralyzed him.

"Keep away from him" Mikey exclaimed and charged in on Karai. He hit her hard in the shoulder and she grunted but quickly recovered and jammed the same liquid into Mikey and was thrown on the ground. Karai rubbed her injured shoulder.

"Filth!" She hissed. "Take them" She ordered and the Foot charged in on the two paralyzed turtles. On kicked Donnie hard in the head which knocked him unconscious and made Mikey scream in fury. A few rooftops further both Leo and Raph heard the scream and immediately knew something wasn't right. They both turned around and ran towards the scream. Just in time to see the Foot taking their 2 little brothers. Unconscious, Donnie bleeding from the head. Before Raph or Leo could interfere they vanished. Raph fell to his knees.

"What have I done Leo" He cried out in guilt. "I got mad and now…. " He growled, unable to finish his sentence. Leo pulled him up.

"Come on, we have to tell Master" Leo ordered with grief in his voice. And this time Raph followed his order, grabbed Mikey's broken nun chunk and Donnie's staff and followed Leo home. Guilt washing over him. His fault, all his fault. And now his brothers have to pay for it. They took them.

"They took them" Raph said with guilt. Showing the broken weapons of his brothers. Kneeled in front of Master Splinter. Next to his older brother, the leader. Leonardo.

"Then the time for hiding is over, call miss O'Neil and Casey, it's time to rescue your brothers" Splinter said firmly. A shiver went down his spine. Now the only one who knew the answers was April. The answers on which he didn't know he wanted to know. The things they are put through right know. The painful story's only April could tell. He just hoped they weren't too late.

**What'dya guys think? Suggestions? Something i can approve?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please tell me what you think about it ^^ Enjoy!**

The worst has come to happen. Their 2 youngest brothers had been kidnapped. Doomed to be sacrificed. Being sacrificed to release a vicious monster to destroy the world. They all sat around. Raph, Leo and Master Splinter. Spread out on the couch. Casey was standing next to the couch and they all watched how April walked in, holding an old book.

"You remembered the 13 monsters you freed just a few days ago?" April questioned and stared at Raph and Leo. While Leo and Raph were staring at each other. It was true. The first day Leo was home again, their first patrol they stumbled across an old building. There was a large gate in front and when you passed that there was a large square, heavily guarded.

Once you passed that square you came into a large hall and when you followed that you came across a large door. Behind the door was a large round room. In the middle of it were 12 closed cages lined up in a circle. With the 13th one high in the air, above the large circle. Inside all caged were 12 monsters, the 13th cage wasn't filled yet. The monsters were powerful mutants. They successfully released them. But not without trouble with Leo and Raph.

Of course they fought right there already. Raph refusing Leo's orders. After they released the monster Raph took off again. Only to come back late in the morning, totally exhausted. After another night dressing up like the night watcher. But that was before the worst happened. Donnie and Mikey getting kidnapped.

Both Raph and Leo nodded in confusion. Not knowing where this was going. April opened the old book. It was a kind of diary over 3000 years old. Describing the process of opening the portal and the sacrifice of the 13th monster.

_It was a warm day when the 9 planets were on the same line. I didn't know what came over me. I heard about the legend, the stories around it. I didn't believe them. It wasn't really possible to claw a hole between dimensions I thought. It was unable to release such a vicious monster into our world. But there I was. Captured._

_There was a large man with black hair. Introduced himself as Max Winters. I was truly terrified. Being held on the ground, hands tied behind my back. There were 12 cages lined up around a circle drawn on the ground. In the middle of the circle was another cage, this one was attached to a chain. I didn't understand what they were doing. I didn't get it._

_Max just laughed and said I would make him rich. My sacrifice would make him rich and immortal. He explained me how lucky I was. Chosen as the 13th monster. I didn't know why I was special and he laughed again._

_Telling me how pathetic I was and how stupid I was acting. His soldiers dragged me in a circle, around the cages. In each one was a different monster. Each with different features, but all not human. They moved me towards the middle of the circle were the last cage was opened. I pleaded and begged._

_He told me I was the key to releasing him. Apparently there the 13th monster is the key to the whole process. Sacrificing him. The other 12 are just side effects to the process. Still I didn't understand what was going on. Why did they need the 12 monsters when I was the 13th monster, the key?_

_I was forcefully pushed inside the cage and it was closed. I tried to escape, I really did but I couldn't. My cage was lifted in the air and I was hanging above them all. My hearing was completely blocked from the outside of the cage. They couldn't hear me, I couldn't hear them. I glanced outside the bars, just in time to see them push a button._

_Each cage was lit up in a red ray. Each cage shot 2 rays outside, which connected to the cages next to them. So all cages were connected with each other. The light became more intense and then from each cage a red ray light shot up, hitting my cage. First there was nothing but then the excruciating pain. Truly unbearable. Electricity cursed through my body. I was stabbed with 100 knives. Ribs were broken. I was suffocating. Only then 10 times worse._

_I lost track of time and when I was finally released my body was constantly convulsing. Pain cursing through my body which only ebbed away hours later. It was only then everything was explained to me. Max Winters fled after the defeat of the monster. But I really didn't care. I wanted to know what that was all about. The 13th monster._

_They told me the 13th monster was the only thing they needed apart from the 9 planets in line and the place. Life was drained from the monster. Sending excruciating and unbearable pain as a sacrifice. They told me the 13th monster could be killed during the process so the 12 other monsters are used to lessen the pain._

_But together these 12 monster will only carry around half of the pain. The other half will still be felt by the 13th monster, me. The more monsters you support the 13th monster with, the less pain he has. Still the pain won't go away. Even with 12 monsters. And it won't be with just 5 monsters, or 1. I saw the effect on the 12 other monsters. Yanking in pain._

_Horrific monsters, dangerous, wild. Obeying, just to escape the pain. A shiver went down my spine that day. It reminded me of the experience I had just a few hours ago. The sacrifice I made. It was excruciating, painful, a horrific experience. I keep waking up at night sometimes, my body suddenly convulsing. Pain shooting through my body like I'm back in the cage. Stabbing me all over again. Letting me scream in pain. Slowly even that faded. It took a whole month before I could sleep normal again._

_Somehow I'm grateful for my captors. They could've easily locked me up alone. Not even lessening the burden and the pain. But they decided to ease the pain for me. I'm truly terrified for the idea… the idea of going there alone. No one to share the pain with._

_For one thing I'm relieved. I won't experience it anymore. 3000 years before it can happen again. But I am scared in a way. Scared for what will happen in 3000 years, 3000 years from now. Winters is still out there. Seeking revenge I assume. And since he's immortal he'll be there. More cruel than ever. He will not be as patient as he once was. I feel it. And I'm truly sorry for the 13th monster. Because I don't think he'll gather 12 others._

**What'dya guys think? Review please and send suggestions in the PM. Who will be the 13th monster? Mikey/Donnie or someone completely unexpected?**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all thanks for the reads and the suggestions on PM! thanks :)**

**Enjoy the new chapter :D**

There they were, again. Back in the great hall. The hall where they were a few days ago. Their first mission since Leo came back. Which of course led to fighting between Raph and him. But despite all the fighting and arguing they did free the monsters. The monster who were held in this hall. The hall they were in now. Mikey and Donnie.

Donnie was still unconscious on the floor, out cold. Hand tied behind his back. Blood was dripping from his head. But it has dried in the past day. A whole day had passed! Donnie regained consciousness once in the last 24 hours. But immediately passed out as a result from the poison and the hard kick to the head.

The guards had teased Mikey several times that he would die very soon because he was so sick but he never believed them. The past year without Leo made him grow up more. Of course he was still a goofball and always cracking jokes but he wasn't as before.

Not in a bad way, certainly not but he learned more. Watched more news, actually only the news which was about the night watcher and helped Donnie several in the labs. He picked some things up, medical stuff. He knew Donnie couldn't die. He was just unconscious. The kick and the poison combined made his body shut down. Guards came inside and grabbed Donnie and Mikey.

"Dude, keep away from him!" Mikey said protectively but the guards didn't listen and didn't respond. They were dragged along and eventually they came into the large hall with the 13 cages. Were they released the 13 monsters just a few days again.

Donnie and Mikey were tossed on the ground which made Donnie groan lightly. Immediately Mikey crawled towards his older brother, hands still on his back and poked him lightly. Donnie stirred a bit and then finally opened his eyes again.

"Mikey?" He asked confused and looked around. They were surrounded by foot bots and both Karai and Max Winters, who introduced him so kindly back when Mikey and Donnie were just captured, Walked towards them and stopped in front of them.

"Seems like the purple one is awake" Karai stated in a calm voice. Suddenly it hit Donnie. The fighting between Raph and Leo. How he and Mikey interfered with them and how Raph left, Leo chasing him. A poison dart and then he was out cold. He looked into the concerned eyes of his little brother and smiled to assure him he was fine.

"Glad you're back bro" He states. Winters begins to laugh and claps his hands.

"What a touching reunion, What a shame it can't last forever. Karai which one will be the 13th monster, you captured the reptiles after all" Max Winters said and looked over to Karai. Donnie growled angrily when he heard Max Winters his statement. 13th monster, sacrifice. He wasn't going to do what he think he'd do?

"Don't be that angry, you released the other monsters after all, it's your own fault I need replacement" He said and grinned. Karai held her hand up and signed for him to be silent. Max immediately obeyed. Karai snapped her fingers and immediately there were 4 Foot bots ready.

"I want him as the 13th monster" She stated and pointed at Mikey. Oh shell he thought. Donnie opened his eyes in shock. She was going to sacrifice Mikey as the 13th monster, oh shell. She can't do that. Without back up from 12 other monsters. Even if he was put in one of the other cages, which could, it would only lessen the pain a bit. No he had to go in there. He was supposed to be the 13th monster. It was his idea after all to stop Leo and Raph from fighting.

They could've just left them fighting. But then again, Leo and Raph would be taken. It was his fault and he should go in there, not Mikey. He doesn't deserve it.

"NO! you can't do that, take me instead" Donnie screamed protectively and struggled when he was held by 2 foot bots. Mikey was held down by two too.

"He doomed his own fate by punching me in the shoulder!" Karai snapped and revealed her bruised shoulder. Mikey didn't know how to react, he wanted to laugh at his success. But in the mean time he felt terrified. He had heard the stories about the sacrifice of the 13th monster. Not specifically but he heard how painful it could be.

But he was a turtle, he could handle a bit of pain. He fought daily after all. Well before Leo disappeared. But he could still do it. He was still strong and had a shell to protect him. An advantage of being a turtle. Donnie struggled.

"Please I beg you, take me, not him" He pleaded. Karai held her hand up.

"If you insist I'll let you assist the sacrifice" She said in her calm voice again and pointed at the cage. Donnie sighed. He knew it was no use to struggle any further. This was the least he could do for Mikey. Lighten the pain a tiny bit. Even if it meant pain for him. He didn't care. Both the turtles were taken to the cage in the outer line and Donnie was placed inside

"I'm going to be fine D" Mikey said and gave him an assuring smile. The cage of Donnie was locked. Donnie looked outside just In time to see Mikey being dragged away, to the middle of the circle. His calm character he had when he was with Donnie was gone

He kicked in the air, trying to get loose but quickly another foot bot assisted them. Of course he would do this. Mikey never wanted to upset Donnie by showing his fear and trying to escape. Donnie sat down defeated. This was the only thing he could do to protect Mikey. He growled and punched the wall. He should've done more. He should've fought harder.

Mikey was dragged to the middle of the circle. Still struggling, but he didn't say anything. Afraid Donnie might hear him. He couldn't let him hear how terrified he was. He didn't know what was coming. He only heard a short story but certainly not everything, not even half of it.

He was forcefully put inside the middle cage and it was closed before he could try to escape. He rubbed his wrists. The rope had cut his wrists slightly and It felt good now they were finally removed. He actually didn't even noticed they were cut off, he was too busy trying to escape.

One thing that really caught his attention was that it was totally silent. He couldn't hear a thing, apart from his own breath. Come to think of it, he couldn't hear anything outside the cage. Like all the sound was blocked.

Mikey got up and looked outside. He saw how his cage was lifted from the ground, higher and higher. For a split second he thought he saw Winter's face, filled with guilt but the next second it was gone. He moved a bit around the cage so it was swinging back and forth lightly. This isn't really that bad. Curiously he looked outside again. He almost chocked on his own spit. That was pretty high….

A red light appeared. Lightning every cage. Each cage connected with each other by the same red light. A tickling feeling shot through Mikey. The red light shot up from each cage. Connection to his cage. First there was nothing. Then there was an excruciating pain.

He was falling. Falling from the highest building in New York. Knives were jammed in his body. He screamed in terror. He was chocking. Drowning. Kick after kick landed on his body. Bones were broken. Lightning struck him, multiple times. Tears were flowing down his face. Eyes closed from the pain. He was buried under stones. Electrocuted, dissected. Cut. Only 10 times worse.

Mikey fell to the ground. Crying. His body was convulsing the whole time. Shocking waves sent through his body. He curled up in a ball. Make it stop please. White spots appeared in front of his eyes. The pain continued to flow through his body. Hot silver flowing through his arteries, through his veins and vessels.

His heart was racing. Only the pain existed. He just wanted to go asleep and never wake up but his body wouldn't shut down. . His body convulsing with every wave of pain. And the constant pain. The excruciating pain. The screaming. The shocks. The pain. It was unbearable. He felt his body blacking out. His mind went blank. There was only pain. Only the pain existed.

**This will be my last chapter in the coming 3 weeks :( **

**I'm going to spain with the family of a good friend of mine. **

**I'll write on my phone but i can only post it when i have a computer, so in 3 weeks D':**

**Please review what you thought of the last chapter! Any suggestions or improvements?**


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick A/N. For the people who do read this: I will certainly be back in 3 weeks so i will update then. So don't think I will never update because wasn't updating the last 3 weeks.

There they were, back in the great hall again. But they were late, too late. Their distraction with the turtle head went wrong. Karai saw it through and obligated the Foot to attack. They fought hard but there were too many. Every time they defeated one, 2 replaced them.

It looked like they were losing. Too many Foot bots. At this rate they would never get to Mikey and Donnie. They just didn't hoped Max Winters did what they think he did (wow….). Sacrifice one of them as the 13th monster. Without any back-up.

But then again, they were with the two of them. Maybe, just maybe. But it wasn't very likely. Karai was ruthless. Seeking revenge for her master. They were forced backwards to the gate again. But they fought, hard. Hard to get to their youngest brothers and sons.

Raph guilty for what he did. Punch, kick. Get to his brothers, that was the only thing that mattered. Leo fought with determination. He too felt guilty but he remained calm, for the sake of his younger brothers. And Splinter, he fought harder than anyone else, maybe expect for Raph. Determination, grief. All emotions were mixed up.

From the outside he seemed really calm but on the inside his heart was racing. Fear, fear for his youngest sons. Captured. Captured and maybe used as sacrifice, a 13th monster. Casey was just fighting mindless. Knocking them away brutally with his bat.

April was more gentile, dug, avoid. Quick punches. Light on your feet and let the attacker do the work. Go with the flow. It seemed like they were lost, pushed back all the way to the gate when a red light shot up from the great hall. It had started.

"Now!" Leo screamed as an indicator and started to jump on the heads of the foot bots, towards the hall. Splinter, April, Casey and Raph, finally following orders, followed Leo. They ran, as hard as they could. Foot Bots running after them. Then they were inside. A weird portal already formed in the middle of the room.

12 cages were lit up, connected towards the 13th cage, the 13th monster. They couldn't check who it was. They had to focus now. The monster and the Foot Bots. They were nearing, unable to close the door. Casey grabbed his bat and walked towards an expensive looking vase.

"You break it, you buy it" He said and broke it. The alarm went off. The door closed. Just in time, enabling the Foot Boots to interfere. They were cheering. They'd done it. They were inside. But then the ground started to rumble. A scream. A roar.

An arm came out of the portal. A big animal like hand. With light blue fur. Another arm appeared and then the whole body. A vicious, giant monster. Light blue fur, 2 large teeth. Growling, anger. Red eyes.

"Oh shell" Raph Mumbled. But instead of charging in he waited for orders. Having learned his lesson.

"April, Casey you go behind. Splinter you take the left flank, I take the right and Raph you go at the front. Push him inside the portal and keep him there, until the portal closes" Leo ordered and Raph growled. Finally some action. He twisted his sais and charged in. Leo went to the right, Splinter to the left. Casey and April ran around it and charged in from the back.

And soon they were in the biggest fight. A fight that would decide the faith of the world. Because once the monster was released more followers would awaken and the monsters and his followers would do immense damage, that would end the world.

But something else was on their mind. Not even the faith of the world. Also partly but not completely. There was one thing that occupied their mind. Each one off them. Who was the 13th monster. Mikey or Donnie, or did they even capture another one for the 13th monster. Were all 12 cages filled, or just a few. Maybe 1, maybe 5. Maybe 11.

And most importantly who, Who was in the 13th cage, who was in one of the 12 cages. Who was helping them out. And how much pain was the 13th monster in. Supported by 12, 7, 4 maybe 0. They didn't know anything. They just hoped none of their brother/sons/friends was one of the 13th monster.

**Quick chapter before I go, hope you like it though. **

**See you in 3 weeks, please tell me what you think about my story, review. **

**Any suggestions, things I can include. Improvements? Flames? But nothing too harsh please. All welcome I'm still learning. **

**See you in 3 weeks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay i´m still in Spain with the family of a friend. And i´m not going to tell the whole story again xD i already told it on my other story ´goodbye is never easy´**

**So i wrote this on paper so it´s a bit short, there may be some errors and it´s not that long because i have to write all of it on paper. **

**Please review what you think it´d really help me!**

**Also if anyone knows how to upload on a mobile that´d be nice xD**

**Enjoy!**

They fought, they fought as hard as they could. kick, slam, punch. Sensei and April fought of the little monsters who came along. Weird flying animals, weird beasts. Small/ big. but never as strong as the big monster. eventually also the foot joined, finally able to break past the door.

Karai ordered them to focus on Leo, Raph and Casey. Once they charged in Karai went after Leo and drew her sword. but soon her actions were stopped by a powerful punch and she collapsed with the wall. It was the great monster. Just then Karai realized that that was her first priority. So she ordered the foot to attack the beast. It was a long and hard fight.

Sensei and April were continiously kicking monsters inside the portal again but they kept coming back. The same ones over and over again. None could escape. they had to be in the portal otherwise they would be stuck in this world for at least 3000 years. and the changes of finding them after that time were quite small. none.

One by one more footbots were defeated. Ran, retreated and Karai soon found herself outnumbered and fled. Like a coward. Leaving Casey, Raph and Leo alone fighting, fighting for the faith of the world.

Winters saw all of it. How can i just stand here_ I gathered them to end all of this. Once and for all. Thoughts were racing through his head, guilt, determination. But he didn´t do anything. He watched like a coward. Leo and Raph continued to fight the monster off while Casey charged in from the back. Knocking him forwards a bit. The beast roared and kicked Raph. He fell down on the ground and then Winters decided it was enough.

He arranged this, he gathered the two freaks to open the portal. He had decided to make this sacrifice. The only way to close the portal, for good. A man sacrifice. He would lose his immortalitly. After 3000 years he would finally rest. He would die a hero, sort off.

He would die making his own faults right. Ending the possibility of ever opening the portal again. A man sacrifice.

And with that, Winters jumped down to block the attack of the monster. before it´d hit Raph. This bought Casey enought time to charge in and knock him backwards this time. leo pulled raph up. Apart from some light bruises they were all fine.

¨Winters what are ya doing?¨ Raph exlaimed confused yet angry. first he kidnapped his little brothers and now he is helping?

¨I never meant to hurt any of your brothers but it was necessary to open the portal and end all of this¨ He said fast and dodged an attack from the monster while Raph kicked him backwards again. Just before the portal. This was his change. To end his 3000 year old life. To end his immorality. But most important, to end the possibility of ever opening the portal again.

¨I am truly sorry for what has happened but this all ends tonight. My sacrifice will result in the destruction fo the portal. Take your brothers. This way i´ll correct the mistake i made 3000 years ago. goodbye, turtles¨ And with that he jumped inside the portal, taking the mosnter with him. April kicked a small monster inside the portal just before it closed. The lights went off and the glasses from which the red lights came snapped.

Enabling them to ever light up again. Enabling them to ever open the portal again. Winters sacrifice. Then it was quiet. They all just stood there. Taking up Winters sacrifice. Raph was the first one to snap out of his trance and ran around the 12 cages, looking for Donnie or Mikey.

He still didn´t know who was the 13th mosnter, Mikey or DOnnie. None of them knew. But his questions were soon answered when he saw Donnie in the cage. Mikey was the 13th monster. The youngest and most vurnable. With forece he ripped open the cage and grabbed DOnnie and lay him down on the ground. His head was throbbing like shell. Hiw whole body was sore. With difficulty he sat up and began to cough violently.

Raph and Casey were there the whole time. Raph rubbing his shell.

¨M-Mikey¨ Donnie stuttered after coughing and stood up, supported by Raph. Leo and Splinter managed to lower Mikey´s cage and Donnie stumbled forwards. He was a little weak in the knees and his head was spinning but he knew Mikey was worse so he clenched his teeth and ran towards his cage. With shivering hands he opened the cage to find MIkey.

Curled up in a ball. Crying and all tensed up. Eyes shut in immense pain. Donnie felt a wave of guilt wash over him and supported himself on the cage. Leo gently supported him and Raph took Mikey out of the cage. His body twitching. Pain flowing through his body.

¨So what now?¨ Leo asked hesitantly and looked over to Mikey and Donnie. Right on cue April came in, driving the party van. Leo helped DOnnie inside the van and Raph caried MIkey. Moaning slightly. Pain cursing through his body. sensei and Casey also came into the car and April quickly drove away.

Raph looked from Donnie to Mikey. Guilt washing over him. His fault, all his fault. Mikey worse than DOnnie. Who was heavily leaning on Leo´s shoulder. POunding head. Mikey was still in Raph´s arms. Eyes closed. Pain written all over his face. Crying. He didn´t even know he was out of the cage yet. He had no idea where he was. Still in the cage he assumed. The same pain still flowing through his body which slowly ebbed away. Still he didn´t know where he was, what touched him or when it would stop.

The trip was quiet and when they finally got back April immediately ordered Raph to take Mikey to the bathroom. The cold water would calm his body down. Raph obeyed and took Mikey to the bathroom and together with April he placed him in a cold bath. Mikey let out a yelp in protest. They both ignored his pleadings and they cleaned him with the cold water.

MIkey would occasionally yank in pain and protest but apart from that he was quiet. When they were done they took him out of the tub. Mikey was sivering heavily. Freezing cold. April wrapped a large towel around MIkey and rubbed his arms to keep him warm. Mikey kept twirling. Eyelids continiously opening and closing. So tired.

The pain had ebbed away, Leaving MIkey´s body numb and dazzled. Raph and April carried MIkey outside. meeting Sensei.

¨Lay him down on the couch, i want to keep an eye on him¨ He said and pointed at the couch, already covered with blankets and a pillow.

¨Come on buddy, just a little more¨ Raph assured him. Mikey only moaned in response. Man he is really out of it. They placed him on the couch and Sensei tugged him in firmly and planted a kiss on his forehead. Mikey yanked softly and closed his eyes. Falling into a deep sleep.

Hope you liked it. Please review and say what you think and something i can improve on =)

see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay last chapter everyone, enjoy :D**

Mikey woke up. Searing pain shooting through his body. He screamed and convulsed. His throat still hoarse. Pain stinging. Twitching on the couch. Raph was directly at his side. Pinning him down but Mikey was twitching heavily and his efforts were in vain

A few minutes after that Splinter rushed in and pressed some pressure points, ceasing his movements and eventually calming him down. Pain decreasing until he was just shivering. So cold. His body felt numb. The pain still on his mind. Mikey cracked his eyes open. Leo and Donnie both rushed in afterwards. Donnie still a bit weak.

Mikey fell back on his pillow again and just breathed. "I'm okay" He cracked, his voice shivering. Just like his body. He was cold and he felt a bit feverish. Mikey slowly sat right up. Blanket folded around him. Raph sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Warming him up a bit.

"s-sensei what h-happened?" Mikey asked in a weak voice. Not knowing where the pain came from. Splinter walked over to him and sat down on the other side.

"It's the sacrifice you made my son. While sleeping your body and mind enters a trance, the same as you were in at the time of the sacrifice" Splinter explained. "that's why your body recalls the pain" Mikey wrapped himself in his blanket even more.

"So that means I'll relive _it_ when I sleep, so just don't sleep?" Mikey suggested. Looking down, his body still numb from what happened but Splinter shook his head.

"No my son, your body needs the sleep to recover. You cannot hold back the urge to sleep. It will only stretch out the healing process" Splinter stated. Mikey nodded weakly. Raph placed a hand on Mikey's forehead.

'Yer cold Mikey, come on bath time" Raph exclaimed.

"A warm one?" Mikey pleaded and Raph grinned in approval. Leo already rushed over to the bathroom to fill the tub with warm water and Donnie helped Raph to support Mikey. He was still wrapped in his blanket and dragged half of it over the floor.

When they got to the bathroom the tub was already filled with warm water. Mikey dropped the blanket and wanted to step into the tub, still shivering but Raph had other ideas and scooped him up and placed him firmly in the tub. Mikey moaned a bit at the contact but then sighed in relief. The warm water felt nice. Donnie supported on the tub, still a bit weak so Leo scooped him up too and placed him next to Mikey.

While Raph washed Mikey with the warm water, Donnie was washed by Leo, while he supported Mikey too. He was exhausted, even though he just woke up and Mikey leaned with his head against Donnie's shoulder.

"Just like when we were kids" Mikey muffled. Donnie smiled and wrapped an arm around Mikey and kissed his forehead. When they were taken out Mikey already felt a lot better. Still a bit light headed and he didn't feel like moving a lot but he was feeling better. The 4 of them walked over to the living room again and Donnie and Mikey sat down on the couch.

Donnie sitting and Mikey lying with his head on Donnie's legs and covering the whole couch.

"Just relax, we'll make some food" Leo assured and Raph nodded. Mikey got up a bit.

"Pizza?" He pleaded and popped his puppy eyes. Raph laughed.

"Ya wish knucklehead. Take it easy" He said and followed Leo inside the kitchen. Donnie pushed Mikey's head down and pulled the blanket up a bit.

"Don't worry Mikey I'll buy you pizza when you're feeling better" Donnie assured him. 'better' right now it felt like Mikey was sick or something. Too sick to eat pizza but the truth was his body was still weak and April clearly ordered no solid food. Especially junk food. So no pizza.

A while later Raph and Leo came back. Soup for both of them. Donnie could eat solid food if he wanted but they wanted to be sure. And it wouldn't be really nice to let Donnie eat solid food in front of Mikey while he wasn't even allowed to. Donnie helped Mikey up.

"Pizza soup?" Mikey asked and Raph laughed again.

"How abou' chicken soup?" Raph said and sat down next to Mikey and Leo handed Donnie the other bowl of soup.

"works too" Mikey said before swallowing the first spoon of soup Raph gave him. When they were done with eating Donnie got up and tugged Mikey in. He was getting really sleepy again. He opened his eyes just one more time and then fell asleep.

A few days past and Mikey woke up again. Again letting out a scream of pain. He was back again, in the cage. Electricity flowing through his body. He twitched and his body contracted. He screamed again. This time Donnie was the first one to be at his side. But just like last times all attempts to comfort him were in vain.

Mikey let out another cry of pain and clutched his chest. Donnie could only watch. Unable to comfort him. Leo, Raph and Splinter were all watching. Donnie kneeled next to Mikey. Holding his hand while he cooed comforting words. After 5 minutes his movement ceased and he was left panting, trying to catch his breath.

Then Mikey began to cry. Tears streaming down his face. Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey and hugged him tightly. Mikey nuzzled his face in Donnie's plastron and cried. His body numb.

"It hurts Donnie, it hurts so much" Mikey cried as he dug his face deeper into Donnie's plastron.

"I know Mikey" Donnie said and tightened his grip.

"I can't do this anymore Donnie, every time I wake up I feel the pain again. It hurts" He cried, shivering voice. Donnie and Mikey just hugged and Mikey eventually calmed down.

"Come on" Donnie said after a while and gently pulled Mikey up. He knew what was going to happen. A bath. Over the last few days his brothers would always give him a bath after waking up. April said it'd speed up his recovery.

After the first bath Donnie and Mikey bathed together once, after that Donnie always bathed Mikey. Growing an even stronger bond. They didn't need many words to understand each other. Some keywords, glances. It was their special way to communicate. Their way of dealing with all of this. Donnie being the only one Mikey could go to. The only one who partly understood him. Locked in the cage, helpless and then the pain. Of course Mikey was way worse and Donnie stopped waking up with pain after the second day. But he understood. They understood each other.

Mikey was placed in the warm tub and Donnie washed him gently. Even though Mikey was perfectly able to do it himself. Because even though he still woke up with pain, he recovered. He was happy again. Running through the lair again. Annoying everyone.

Even the guests who came to visit occasionally. And with guests I mean April and Casey. Mikey's brothers wouldn't allow him out of the lair yet.

""What are you thinking?" Donnie asked while splashing some more hot water over Mikey's body.

"About what happened" He said. Donnie tensed a bit. Even though Mikey was happy again he never spoke about what happened. Not after the first day. Covering it up by smiling. Every time he'd wake up with pain he would be quiet. And let Donnie wash him. Still not saying anything.

They would all eat. Mikey would say some standard things and would play video games after that, or read some comics. Slowly turning into his happy yet annoying self. Acting like this for the rest of the morning and day. Repeating it when he woke again, in pain. Until today when he finally broke down.

The constant pain while waking up, the numb feeling afterwards and the memories of pain.

"I don't know what to do anymore Donnie. I don't want to act like a big baby but I can't take it anymore. The pain and the constant flashbacks" He said and cried again. Donnie found this a good moment to take him out of the tub and wrapped him in some blankets.

Donnie grabbed his shoulders and looked Mikey in the eyes. "Listen Mikey, you're not a bit body, your reaction is completely understandable. You're doing good" Donnie assured him but Mikey shook his head and cried even harder.

"Then tell me what to do Donnie, I don't know what I do wrong, why can't the pain just go away? Wake up without it" He said desperately and sat d own on the ground.

"Listen Mikey. It's our fault we aren't taking the pain away. But with all of us we can help. Sensei's tea, Leo's mediations. Raph as the terrible cook and me as….." Donnie stopped in his tracks.

"As a protector and the best big bro, Thanks Donnie" He said grinning and Donnie planted a kiss on Mikey's forehead in response.

"Thanks for being there for me" Mikey said and Donnie helped him up.

"We're all here for you" Donnie grinned and opened the door to meet Leo and Raph. Ears towards the direction were the door was seconds ago. Ashamed they looked up.

"Sorry" Leo mumbled and they were about to leave but Mikey had other plans and pulled his 3 older brothers in a tight hug.

"Don't be, you're the best brothers I could wish for" He said and smiled.

Weeks passed and Mikey got slowly better. With Splinters tea, Leo's mediation lessons. Raph to trust the kitchen with and always being on his side when he needed something (and Donnie wasn't there) and Donnie as a protector and the 'best big bro' for Mikey.

The pain decreased over time. He slept longer and woke up with less pain. With the help of his family he overcame the sacrifice.

Mikey slowly cracked his eyes open, day 27. His body was a bit numb and still sleepy. A weird feeling in his body, but no pain. No pain!. He jumped up and screamed for his bro's. Who were immediately at his side. Alarmed. Thinking something was wrong with their baby brother. But Mikey pulled them into a big hug.

"I'm okay, I'm really okay. No pain" He cried. He cried of joy. "You helped me, you're the best brothers a turtle could ever wish for"

**We live together, we train together, we fight together, we stand for good together. We are ninja's. We are brothers. And there ain't no thing ever gonna change that, that's what's important, and that's why we'll always be….. brothers. **

**the end.**

**hope you liked it. **

**thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
